


New One

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: Dambi smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Wonwoo is going to be a great master"





	

**Author's Note:**

> TOP!WOO

Silence in Son Dambi's house could only mean two things: her hybrid was out or sleeping.

Mingyu had been living with Dambi for at least 3 years now. The dog hybrid was adopted by the beautiful woman he learn to worship. Even in his worst days, Mingyu would always smile and swing his tail for the most incredible master someone could ever had.

Mingyu knew he could be scary at first. He's tall - 186cm, his voice is deep and he tends to growl a lot when he is afraid of something. And he met Dambi when all the bad sides of him were touched upon. The puppy boy was never one to covet, but by the time he met her, he wanted to be caressed by those fairy hands.

And in the end he managed to win her heart and move in with her. Everything in his life became easier - he was happier, well-fed, even his heats were easier to take care of.

Dambi was gentle and showed Mingyu with care and affection every time his heat arrived. Both of them knew it was a hard time for Mingyu so Dambi took care to give the boy everything he needed. She brought him all the toys and books to make him learn how to take care of himself during days like that. They never had any sexual intercourse because it never seemed right for any of them. She was like a mother and Mingyu respected and loved Dambi more than anyone in the world.

Mingyu was sleeping pacifically when he felt well known hands caressing his hair. He smiled and leaned to the touch.

"Let's eat, baby boy. I brought your favorite".

Mingyu wasn't picky with food, he learned to love and appreciate even a single bowl of rice. Dambi was the health type but she always spoiled him at least once a month with all his favorites fast foods and fried chicken. And today was one of those days. They ate everything while talking about their days. Mingyu noticed how Dambi seemed tired and a bit sad so he tried his best to come up with jokes and funny faces to make her laugh.

When they finished eating, Dambi took Mingyu by his hands and sat with him in the couch, a serious expression adorning her beautiful features.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, stroking her hands.

She sighed and gave him an apologetic smile, "I need to move".

It took Mingyu by surprise. Nothing seemed wrong with the apartment and for the 3 years Mingyu lived there, Dambi had never complained about the place.

"Well, I like this place but if you think its the best idea, I'm okay with that" He gave her a reassuring smile.

She had tears brimming her eyes when she spoke again, "No. I need to move. You can't come with me".

That day Mingyu cried himself to sleep.

-

Mingyu was always understanding. He never argued with Dambi even when he didn't agree with something. But he couldn't understand this.

They were up earlier in the morning, both with eyes puffed from crying and the breakfast untouched in the table.

"I wish you could come with me, you know that. I tried to, but the company doesn't allow hybrids in this new complex and I can't lose this job. I'm sorry". She apologized for the nth time in the last hour.

Mingyu was giving her the cold shoulder. He may be acting childish but he was hurt. She was everything he had and his only reliable source. Mingyu didn't had friends or any acquaintance, it was her and only her. He never felt the need to have someone else in his life.

"I already arrange a place for you to stay".

"You going to put me in a shelter or what?" Mingyu said, harshly.

"Don't be like that. You're going to live with a friend of mine. He was going to adopt a hybrid of his own anyways. I talked to him and his willingly to take care of you. He is a great person who would never hurt you", she said while cupping Mingyu's hands with her own.

"And when are you leaving?" Mingyu said in a whisper.

"Tomorrow".

"Already?" He whined.

Dambi smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Wonwoo is going to be a great master".

_________________________________________

 

10am. Mingyu was shaking in front of an apartment door. Dambi was by his side, a firm grip in his hand, trying to assure him. His ears were flopped and his tail was tucked in the middle of his legs. He was about to be dropped with a stranger. What if the person was a creepy, or a weirdo who fooled Dambi and was indeed a bad person who would hurt Mingyu? He didn't had good past experiences and the uncertainty was making him sweat bucks.

To say Mingyu was caught of guard when the door opened was an understatement. The man in front of him was the embodiment of sin. He was tall - not as much as Mingyu but still tall, was sporting a black bed hair, dressed in just sweatpants that hang dangerously low in his bony hips... But his eyes did the trick; something about them let Mingyu with the need to shred his clothes right on the spot. The feline and cold gaze gave chills all over Mingyu's body.

Mingyu wasn't an innocent lamb, but he never felt like that before. It was a need, almost carnal, to connect his body with the man's in front of him. And aside from all the tension his body build up in the moment, Mingyu felt ashamed. If he was going to live with that person, he could not have this kind of thoughts. Dambi probably felt the disquietude and squeezed Mingyu's hand.

"Hi Wonwoo! Is it to early? I thought we had scheduled for us to be here at 10" Dambi said apologetic.

"No, not at all. I overslept".

Mingyu was sure his legs had become jelly. If his voice was deep, Wonwoo's was probably deeper than the sea. Mingyu was uneasy, he wasn't able to pay attention at the conversation enrolling in front of him. He was aware he was staring, probably drooling, but he wasn't able to stop. He was hearing his voice - even if not able to process what Wonwoo was speaking - and following the movement of his mouth with so much enthusiasm than ever before. The sound of Wonwoo's voice was hitting straight to the south, making Mingyu panic at every little twitch his cock gave inside his pants. It wouldn't be polite have a boner at the moment. Mingyu just woke from his daydreaming when Dambi tug at his hand, making him look at her.

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for a while", she said worried.

"Y-yes. I'm fine" he said, looking for comfort in her eyes.

"Mingyu, that's Wonwoo, you're going to be with him from now on".

Mingyu wasn't shy but, when he felt Wonwoo's gaze on him, he started to fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, avoiding to look at the man's eyes.

"Hi Mingyu. Nice to meet you". Wonwoo reach his hand but Mingyu couldn't think straight.

The sound of that deep voice saying his name made his mind start working and he squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing a moan. His body was responding to a unknown man in a way it never did before, not even in his heats.

The taller noticed how his new master's hand outstretched and felt guilty. It wasn't like he was rejecting the man or something, he was just trying to remain calm enough to not pop a boner.

"Don't mind him", he heard Dambi saying. "He's just unfamiliar with the situation, soon enough both of you will be in good terms".

"I hope so", Wonwoo said sounding worried.

Dambi turned Mingyu to face her and pampered him with kisses all over his face. He knew she was leaving now.

"I love you, okay? Please behave and be a good boy to Wonwoo just like you are to me. I'll miss you". She said, tearing up.

Mingyu gave her a tight hug, and tried really hard to absorb everything about her. How tiny she was in his arms, how soft was her skin, the vanilla scent of her hair, even the muffled sniffles he could hear coming from her. He forgot about the mysterious man at the door for a moment when he said goodbye to the best part of his life.

Dambi left, leaving behind two awkward young mans.

Mingyu was still fidgeting with whatever he could find just to avoid talking. Wonwoo made room for him to enter and the taller took a deep breath before passing through the man. The house smelled like man. Probably a soft version of Wonwoo's own scent. Mingyu let out a quiet whimper when the door behind him closed, meaning that he was alone with Wonwoo, for real now.

"I'll show your room. Come with me".

Mingyu would never be used to that voice. It was just too much. Mingyu shivered just at thought of how much deeper it was when the boy woke. He followed Wonwoo quietly, keeping a considerable distance between them. Wonwoo opened a door to an ordinary room, just the basic furniture.

"I thought you would like to decorate it yourself", Wonwoo said apprehensive.

"Thank you" Mingyu smiled at the kind gesture, eyes still avoiding Wonwoo.

"I'll prepare something to eat, you have any preferences?"

"I'm okay with anything", Mingyu said while wandering around the room.

"Okay. Ahn... Make yourself at home", Wonwoo said before leaving the bedroom.

Mingyu could finally relax and flopped at the bed. He took a deep breath, even if the room was still impregnated with Wonwoo musk and maple scent. He decided to take a shower to calm his nervous and low his body temperature. He was getting hotter at the presence of the man and this wasn't good. He just felt like this when his heat was about to arrive and he knew he still had 2 weeks before the next cycle.

_________________________________________

 

Mingyu's cold shower helped him to assume control of his body once again. He was calmer as he stepped out of the shower and cleaned the fog out of the mirror. He still could notice the vivid color in his tanned skin, an evidence of how heated his body was before. If he could, he was just put in some clothes without dry himself, but he always ended with a cold every time he did that. So he started to look for towels. He looked in every inch of the bathroom, but he found nothing. It was okay, he just needed to check in the room.

He left his bathroom, stark naked, and went to his closet looking for a towel. The temperature in the room was balmy so when he felt one cold blast hit him, he knew someone opened the door. And there was just another person in that fucking house. Wonwoo was frozen at the door, looking at a completely naked Mingyu.

It's not like Mingyu was embarrassed or didn't liked his body, don't get him wrong. He had heard peoples praising how well build he was, and he was proud of his features. But that wasn't supposed to happen at all. If they were already awkward with each other what happens now?

None of them spoke for what seemed like forever until Mingyu fell out of his daze and covered himself with the closet door.

"Food is ready", Wonwoo said still looking at Mingyu.

"I'll be right there, thanks". The taller said searching around the bedroom for his luggage.

As soon as Wonwoo left the room Mingyu jumped in the bed and muffled a scream in his pillow. He would probably need 32 more cold showers until the end of the day.

After prolong as long as he could, Mingyu finally stepped out of the room heading to the kitchen. Wonwoo's apartment wasn't big so he located himself pretty quickly. Mingyu found the place warmer than his last house, more inviting and charming, it had something interesting about the place - maybe the owner.

Wonwoo was leaning at the kitchen's balcony, with two dishes placed in the table in front of him. He seemed scattered, but jumped out of his daze at the moment he spotted Mingyu nearby, looking out of place.

"You don't need to be shy about what happened", Wonwoo said gentle. "Dambi told me you take care of yourself pretty well but I hope that, when you learn to trust me, I'll be able to help in whatever you need".

He wasn't helping, really. Now aside from the uncharacteristic body behavior, Mingyu's heart missed a beat. At the same time that Wonwoo had that cold and emotionless expression on his face, he showed concern and care when he opened his mouth. Mingyu couldn't find himself to do nothing but nod and soon both of them were eating in an awkward silence.

When the food was finished, Mingyu stood up to wash the dishes. It was a habit he grew used to living with Dambi and it helped him to overcome his aversion to water.

"Oh, you don't have to", Wonwoo said.

"It's nothing. I do that all the time", Mingyu gave him a soft smile.

Mingyu was used to do house chores. He knew how work could drain his old master out so he liked to welcome her in a cozy and clean place. He knew Wonwoo probably wasn't aware of that so it was easy to understand the precaution; he could break something or hurt himself. Wonwoo leaned in the balcony and watched as Mingyu cleaned their mess with skillful hands.

The stares at his back were driving Mingyu's attention to the boy behind him. But he definitely was sent to cloud 9 when he felt the exquisite perfume hit him stronger than before. Wonwoo was leaning towards him, arms in each side of his body and tiptoeing a bit - since Mingyu was a few inches taller - to see over his shoulders. Mingyu felt his whole body combust when Wonwoo's crotch accidentally rubbed his butt. The glass on his hands felt with a deafening noise in the sink, startling both of them.

Wonwoo was fast to hold Mingyu in his arms, trying to protect him from any cuts the broken glass could provoke. They were united, back to chest, as Wonwoo was holding Mingyu's arms up, bodies pressed together.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked, turning Mingyu around by holding on his waist.

The hybrid couldn't do much more than nod and try to control his hormones. The proximity and the amazing smell his new master had was working wonders on his lower parts.

"C'mon, we don't need to fix this now".

Wonwoo took of the boy's gloves and guided him to the living room. Mingyu took a seat in the couch, legs crossed and flopped ears, looking guilty. Wonwoo sat at the table in front of him.

"Don't worry, as long as you're not hurt is okay".

Wonwoo gave him a cheerful smile and Mingyu fought a hundred inner battles to not jump on the guy right at the moment. Wonwoo was doing something really wrong with him. Mingyu never reacted like that to anyone. He never had that much desire.

"You should be upset. Its my first day here and I'm already breaking things" Mingyu said, fidgeting with the pillow on his lap.

"Well, I've been here for years and I break things almost every day, so..." Wonwoo shrugged.

"Thank you" Mingyu said, the shadow of a smile on his face.

He was embarrassed since it was the nth uncomfortable situation he had put himself in in the last hour. But Wonwoo was trying really hard to be good to him, so Mingyu would do the same.

He would start by trying to settle his feelings depth in where they should be. No more shivers because of his master's deep voice.

"I have to go to work. Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours? I can send someone in if you like".

"No, I'll be okay. I was used to be by myself when Dambi was working. Don't worry, I'll stay away from glasses" Mingyu said, playful.

Wonwoo gave him a smile and a pat on the head before getting up, saying he should take a shower otherwise he would be running late.

Mingyu you should be a good puppy, the taller thought. But at the sound of the water coming from the bathroom, the same fire on his insides resurfaced. And now he was aware of the feeling. His heat was about to come, even if he had good two weeks to go. Somehow, his master had triggered it and Mingyu could feel it. He could feel himself being dragged to the bathroom door, to hear and smell the raw essence of the boy even if he felt dirty and sick afterwards.

The hybrid went to his room closing the door, trying to escape from the temptation. It was a good thing the smaller boy would be out in a few minutes since Mingyu couldn't find the words to tell him about his upcoming problems. This heat would probably be stronger than the last ones since he was already this hot and needy. Mingyu could feel his skin tingling and the start of the well known lubrication on his rear. He would tell Wonwoo when he returned home, since it wasn't something he could really hide. But the hybrid would at least try to soften the things with the toys he had.

He started to search for the black box he and Dambi bought to put his items in but he could not find them anywhere in the room. Mingyu couldn't see any option other than ask Wonwoo. He tried his best to disguise the tent forming on his pants and knocked on the other boy's door. He heard a soft "come in" and opened the door, careful. He wasn't aware of what could happen to him if he saw something he was already imagining. For his lucky - or not - Wonwoo was already fully dressed, just fixing his hair on the mirror. Yes, the man was the embodiment of sin, Mingyu was sure. The tight pants with wholes on the thighs made everything really clear on Mingyu's mind; he wanted to bit, scratch and kiss all that undefiled skin.

Mingyu took a deep breath before asking, only half of his body inside the room.

"Have you, perhaps, seen a small black box out there? It doesn't have any detail, its just black". Mingyu asked, feeling more embarrassed than five minutes ago when he was already really embarrassed.

"No. It's yours?" Wonwoo asked, facing him through the mirror.

"Yes". Mingyu answered with a disappointed sigh.

"Your things will only arrive tomorrow night. I thought you knew? Dambi said she still had to separate a few things before send everything" Wonwoo said, now facing Mingyu.

Of course he knew. Dambi had warned him she didn't had time to pack so she would be leaving a day after to finish pack all the clothes and personal belongings, including his. But of course he forgot to bring something more than his pajamas and clean underwears; he wasn't expecting his heat now.

So now Mingyu was horny, frustrated and without anything to help other than his own hands. What a terrible idea to move in with this guy, he thought.

"It was something important? I can lend you if I have or buy if you really need it now".

There he goes again, being gentle and concerned, Mingyu thought. He wanted to scream. The hybrid would be really glad if Wonwoo could lend him what he needed. He never wanted to borrow something so bad. But he bite his tongue before he could start pleading for a unknown cock.

"No, it was just some toys". After hearing his own words, Mingyu knew he had two options: or he sounded like a 5 years old or a pervert.

Wonwoo approached him with a lovingly expression, and pushed Mingyu inside the room. The taller wanted to run from the devil in a black shirt in front of him but he couldn't, it would be ridiculous. The smaller dragged Mingyu to the center of the room before throwing the puppy boy on the bed. Mingyu's mind was already blank by the time he felt the mattress underneath him, so he could not contain the small moan that came out of his throat.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" Wonwoo said, giving a few awkward steps towards the hybrid.

"Ahn, no! I'm fine". Mingyu sated in a second, pulling a pillow to his lap for the second time that day.

The hybrid could feel a tiny bead of sweat forming on his forehead due to the nervousness and his aching cock locked inside his pants.

"So, I have some action figures here, you can play with them while your toys don't arrive".

Mingyu wanted to coo at how cute the boy seemed at the moment. He had a shy and embarrassed smile while pointing to a collection of little toys and boxers in a shelf, side by side. It looked like those collections were no one could lay a finger one and still, Wonwoo was offering it to him. If only Wonwoo knew what kind of toys the boy needed at the moment... Mingyu felt the worthless person in the world. Wonwoo was too kind to his own good.

"Thank you, but I don't really trust myself near things that seems so valuable and precious. I'll be fine on my own, I'll watch TV or something".

"Well, this door will be open in case you change your mind. I really have to go now. I'll be back around 8pm, okay?"

Mingyu nodded and Wonwoo came closer, looking uncertain. This time were Mingyu's effervescent hormones talking when the hybrid leaned in and gave Wonwoo a soft kiss on the cheek. Said boy gave him an encouraging smile and caressed his ears. A bad move since Mingyu was already combusting. His ears were really sensitive so his brain could not even process before let out a soft moan.

"You seem to like it". Wonwoo said. Mingyu just nodded, leaning to the touch. He heard a soft chuckle and tried to fix his posture, embarrassed for being so cared away for the moment. "My phone number is on the fridge, if something happens call me right away. See you later".

Wonwoo returned the stolen kiss from Mingyu with a soft press of his lips on the other's forehead. Mingyu sighed and soon enough he was alone, sitting in Wonwoo's bed, with a pillow plated with the boy's scent on his lap and an incessant need for a person he met a few hours ago.

Mingyu decided that staying in his owner’s room would not do any good.

Leaving the room helped to clear a bit his thoughts but didn’t help with the bulge on his pants. He knew soon enough it would be hard to just walk with the pain that comes with being deprived of release on his heat. He didn’t liked the sensation of his own fingers inside him for too long and he didn’t had anything to replace them with.

Mingyu stripped off of his clothes in the way to his room turning the air conditioner to the maximum, laying in the cold ground. He moaned as the difference in the temperature hit his cold body, whimpering when his own fingers wrapped against his full hard dick. He stroked restlessly, knowing he wouldn’t reach full satisfaction just yet. He could already feel his ass crack damping with his self-lubrication and let out a cry of despair.

The puppy boy let out a long whimper when a luff of air came from afar, bringing Wonwoo’s scent together. He had forgot to lock the older’s damn bedroom door. He got up, still stroking his length as he almost dragged himself through the corridor, stopping right in front of the door to hell.

Wonwoo’s scent was way more strong there, and Mingyu could not resist the urge to enter and lay in the older boy’s bed. He sniffed at the pillow and came right on the spot, making a mess out of himself, cum all over his body.

But he was still hard.

Mingyu muffled a cry while laying on his stomach, pressing his whole body against the mattress, suffocating himself in his new owner’s pillow. The scent was so strong, so enticing, so erotic. Mingyu started to humping against the sheets, one hand with a firm grip in the pillow, keeping it impossible close to his face while the other found it’s way to his slick hole. He managed to put two fingers at once, already painting from the lack of air, from Wonwoo being all over the place and from the friction of his body against the sheets.

The hybrid put one last finger, pushing his ass back and driving back to the mattress while feeling his hole and wetting the bed sheets with his pre cum.

Mingyu was moaning and drooling when he finally came again, spurting his load on the bed and laying on top of it. He was tired, horny and feeling empty than ever. He fell asleep right after, face still pressed on Wonwoo’s pillow.

 

Mingyu woke up feeling hands caressing his sweat bangs.

He could feel the unbearable heat stronger than ever, like a volcano about to erupt inside of him. And the scent, oh the scent.

Wonwoo’s smell was at the tip of his tongue, so close that he could taste it. He whimpered as he cock twitched.

Only when he felt a damp cold towel against his forehead was when Mingyu finally opened his eyes, being welcomed with the sight of a worried god.

Wonwoo was hovering above him, a concerning expression on his face as he watched Mingyu open his eyes. The hybrid looked at him feeling all types of sensations crashing down on him. Desire, lust, submission, embarrassment.

His owner caught him naked on his own bed, covered in dried cum, with a half hard erection and sweating buckets.

Mingyu almost screamed when Wonwoo’s big hands cupped his face, caressing his jaw.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo’s raspy voice was like needles piercing Mingyu’s whole body.

“Master, please. It’s hurting”, Mingyu cried out, holding on Wonwoo’s wrists.

“W-where is hurting?” Wonwoo asked, eyes widened from how broken the puppy boy sounded, his ears flopped against his head, eyes watering.

“Here”, Mingyu said in a whiny, crying voice, pointing at his cock.

Mingyu knew that if they were in a different situation he would probably laugh at Wonwoo’s panicked expression. But he was about to cry from the pain and the boy’s presence was just making everything worse. His senses were perked up, his skin over sensitive and his lubrication was already running down his thighs.

He could not wait for Wonwoo process everything or he would combust, so Mingyu took his new master's cold hand and leaded to his twitching dick. Wonwoo was pretty much frozen, but his eyes never left Mingyu's movements.

The hybrid hold Wonwoo left wrist, positioning his big hand against his inner thigh, and like he was controlling a puppet, he started to move the boy’s hand up and down, feeling the long fingers against the soft skin. He looked at Wonwoo with hooded eyes, mouth already agape from the tiny contact.

“P-please Master”, he cried.

He felt as Wonwoo added a bit more pressure on his own at his hot skin and almost drooled. The boy's fingers started to move on his own and finally Wonwoo’s hand was wrapped around his cock. Mingyu let out a chocked sob when Wonwoo stroked for the first time, insecure. Mingyu felt the fire in his veins burning hot, steaming.

“Again”, he whispered.

Mingyu almost screamed this time when the older boy started to pump up and down, thumbing the slit every now and again. His back was arching as he felt more and more of his own lubrication damping the sheets.

“M-master, more”, Mingyu pleaded in a whiny voice, looking straight at Wonwoo’s eyes.

He didn’t knew what triggered the boy, but soon enough the look of concern and care was replaced by lust and need.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Mingyu? Tell Master" Wonwoo whispered in his ear and Mingyu banged his head on the pillow, the sound of the older's voice and his hot breath fanning on his neck being too much to take.

"Everywhere". Mingyu answered honest.

Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's body warming his already hot skin as the boy positioned himself in between his quivering legs, hands now acting on his own. Wonwoo's hands were rough, fingertips callused where it touched Mingyu's inner thighs, earning him a sly moan. The feather like touches weren't easing the heating pooling in he pity of Mingyu's stomach nor it was making any good to his leaking member. He just wanted to be touched, taken, filled to the core.

"C-can you... Just, please touch me", Mingyu pleaded, writhing his hips until his bare butt was touching Wonwoo's clothed crotch.

Wonwoo smirked as he propped one of Mingyu's legs up, leaving kisses from his calf until his groin, but never touching were Mingyu needed the most.

The hybrid knew Wonwoo wasn't doing on purpose, the teasing was probably his favorite part of the whole thing, but he wasn't in conditions to handle foreplay. The pain was physical now, the fire on his veins expanding, every touch of Wonwoo's lips felt like needles piercing his over sensitive skin. He could feel his hole clenching and unclenching on the air, his scent filling the whole room.

Mingyu couldn't find strength to move any muscle, the heat numbing his body. He could vaguely feel Wonwoo's touches, the shape of his lips on his toned stomach, making his way up to his chest, reaching his neck, sucking, nibbling, kissing. But his voice was barely audible when he started to plead, he just wanted the pain gone.

In his silent compilation's of pleads and sniffs, Mingyu felt Wonwoo's body on top of his. He opened his eyes a bit, focusing on the way the sharp eyes were looking at him, cautious again.

"Am I hurting you?" Wonwoo asked, propping himself on his elbows.

Mingyu could only let a faint no. He knew if he said yes Wonwoo would probably stop everything right on the spot and he surely couldn't handle that.

"C-can you just go a little faster?" Mingyu said in a small voice, eyes closing again as Wonwoo planted his lips on his neck again.

"You're in heat?" Mingyu could notice the change on his tone, becoming more agitated. He could only nod his head, hoping this would make things better.

And it did. Wonwoo's presence suddenly vanished only to be back seconds late, holding Mingyu by his hips, and Mingyu could feel.

Wonwoo's erection was buried in between his damped ass cheeks, humping up and down. The hybrid could almost scream from the intensity it hit him when a warm, big hand involved his swollen cock. His right hand automatically clamped Wonwoo's wrist while the other clutched the sheets. The friction was like his own personal paradise, spreading all over his body, making his toes curl.

Mingyu felt Wonwoo's body on top of his again, cocks touching as his new owner bended over him to whisper on his ear.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm going to make it good for you, okay?"

"Master" Mingyu moaned on Wonwoo's ear, grabbing on the smaller boy's hair.

The taller rocked his hips as his hands started to roam all over Wonwoo's back, leaving red, sinful marks of his nails in it.

"Oh" Mingyu whined when Wonwoo pressed the tip of his cock on his entrance, before retrieve to grab a condom on the drawer.

Mingyu stopped him halfway, though. He wanted the full package, with nothing in between. The heat was still burning, making some droplets of sweat run over his body, but his mind was less fogged now, his limbs could feel the light breeze through the room. His voice was a little louder when he saw Wonwoo's confused look.

"Can we not use it? It's okay if you don't want to, but it's just that... It's my first time doing the real thing and I would like to feel it all", Mingyu admitted shyly averting his gaze, and was contemplated with silence for a few seconds.

"You never did it before?" Wonwoo asked, returning to his previous spot in between Mingyu's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Not with someone else. Dambi brought me some sex toys to help me through it, so I never had the need to look for someone for it. But then you-AH..." Mingyu wasn't able to finish when he felt himself being ripped open.

His self lubrication helped a lot but still hurt a bit when Wonwoo's swollen cock invaded him rough, without warning, knocking the air out of his lungs. Mingyu was breathless and with his mouth hung open as he felt Wonwoo bury himself deeper until they were completely connected. The smaller was rubbing soothing circles on Mingyu's hips, kissing his thighs to distract him from the sudden intrusion and soon the hybrid was writhing underneath him, slightly bucking his hips to get friction.

After an eager nod of Mingyu's head, Wonwoo started to thrust into the hole in a steady pace, making the boy underneath him shiver. Mingyu could feel his walls stretching for the other male's size not being like those plastic things he had tried before.

Mingyu could feel the fire in his veins level up, he could feel the volcano inside of him reaching the tip with every thrust of Wonwoo's hips. The hybrid was never the vocal type, but whimpers and pleased pleads escaped through his mouth effortlessly. Wonwoo was all over him, his sweat impregnating Mingyu's skin every time their bodies touched each other, every time the sound of their sex filled the room. Mingyu never felt this much need to scratch and scream until all the fire in his veins vanished.

But it wasn't a bad, hurtful fire like in the beginning. It was a good red, a warmth that spread on his body like a fever, but left him speechless, drool pooling on his chin as he wasn't able to talk anymore, he could just feel, and it was everywhere.

Wonwoo put the hybrid quivering legs on his shoulders, holding his thighs possessively. Mingyu could feel him going deeper, searching for something. He could feel how his hips circled and found every inch of him.

"T-there, there, please". The hybrid couldn't contain the tears of pleasure when Wonwoo started abusing a spot inside him that sent him into cloud 9.

Wonwoo's hands traveled from Mingyu's thighs to his hips, holding on it like it would break if he dared to let go. And he pounded like a maniac. Mingyu could feel the heat on the pity of his stomach, he could feel how his neglected dick begged for attention with every twitch. But the pleasure was so giant, the feeling of being filled everywhere, of Wonwoo's lips on his bare legs, of his perfume on his nose, the taste of his lips still lingering on his, Mingyu could not move a single muscle, he could just hold on Wonwoo's wrists like his life depende on it.

Both were getting closer and closer, both were whispering and moaning sweet nothings to each other before Mingyu felt empty momentarily. Wonwoo caught him by the waist and put him on his knees, back to chest. He felt a protective arm wrapping around his body before Wonwoo started pouncing on him again. If felt more intimate like this, it felt more close when he rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and tangled his hands on his short hair.

Wonwoo's hands traveled seductively around the hybrid's body, touching his erected nipples, nails scratching oh so slightly on his sweat body. His own hands were glued on the other boy's body like he owned every part of it, every movement of those sinful hips against him. Every grunt and moan and cry were like music to each other's ears.

When Mingyu felt a warm hand wrapping around his leaking problem he almost fell face first on the mattress. His body jolted with the needed friction, his walls clenched around the other boy's length inside of him.

"You feel so good, baby", Wonwoo whispered proudly on his ear, and he lost it.

Since his arrival earlier that day, Wonwoo's voice had been Mingyu's drug. It made him mad, aroused, it sent shivers all over his body, made the fire on his body uncontrollable. And it made the fire extinguish. Mingyu released his load all over Wonwoo's hand and the pillows in front of them. His body convulsed like never before, the sensation expanding until he felt weak on his knees, only his owner holding him up now.

"Master..." He cried in ecstasy, his voice cracking from all the previous whimpers of the other man's name.

"Oh baby, did Master made you feel good, hm?" Wonwoo asked while still trusting on his over sensitive body, making Mingyu come again, effortlessly, when he hit his sweet spot dead on.

A pleasured grunt was heard and Wonwoo filled Mingyu's tigh heat with his load. His hold on the hybrid tightened but he wasn't sure if was hurting, Wonwoo just wanted to feel that body closer and closer to him, no matter if they were already connected in the most intimate way.

They allowed their bodies to fall on the bed, still on each other's embrace. Hearts beating like crazy, breaths uneven, skins still burning and mouth's dry, the both boys waited until they could feel their surrounds again. Mingyu whined when Wonwoo pulled out of him, and averted his eyes when his owner hovered above him.

Mingyu was embarrassed for how the things turned out. Wonwoo was not supposed to see him like that, to see him sinning on his bed. But when the other boy finally made him look at his eyes for once, he was surprised when he didn't saw anger.

"I was so worried when I came home and called for you but there wasn't an answer. I thought that you were asleep but your room was empty, but when I came here..." Wonwoo took a deep breath and Mingyu could almost see the red tinting his cheeks. "You looked so beautiful sprawled all over my bed, naked, cum all over your body..." Wonwoo whispered in his ear, biting his jawline. "It was a sight to hold on. But I didn't know what to do. You were so hot that I needed to do something other than ogle your body. But then you called me  _Master_ , and you _begged_..." He moaned the last word and Mingyu's hips bucked involuntary, his hands finding Wonwoo's hips again. "How was I supposed to control myself when you needed me that much? When you looked so desperate for me?"

A high pitched "master" made Wonwoo chuckle on his ear.

"I don't think you need your toys anymore, do you?"

Of course he didn't, Mingyu knew that. He had a new toy to play all night long now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, I never know how to properly finish a story, sorry.


End file.
